072314VyllenTethys
10:44 -- gimcrackCarnifex GC began trolling gallionicAcrobat GA at 22:44 -- 10:44 GC: Uh, hi 10:44 GA: | Hey. | 10:45 GC: What's up? 10:45 GA: | Not much, I suppose. | 10:45 GA: | Getting annoyed by losers, doing dramatic things. | 10:45 GA: | Planning for a trip in a month. | 10:46 GC: Oh cool! 10:46 GC: What sort of dramatic sh3nans ar3 you g3tting up to? 10:46 GA: | Not like, dramatic cool things. | 10:46 GA: | Melodramatic. | 10:47 GA: | Eddy's tried to set up Red to be my auspistice. Ugh, humans, always butting in on other people's stuff. | 10:47 GC: h3h... y3ah h3 just told m3 about th3 whol3 thing 10:47 GA: | What'd he say? | 10:48 GA: | I think he thinks there's a full-blown kismesitude between us or something. | 10:48 GA: | The prick. | 10:49 GC: Ugh, h3 was saying shit lik3 how I'm so much b3tt3r for you than thiago and that It'd b3 bulg3blocking him furth3r ] :\ such bullshit 10:50 GA: | Hahah, wow. | 10:50 GA: | He wants to bulgeblock me from Thiago, by using you? | 10:50 GA: | Manipulative bastard. | 10:50 GC: I know right 10:50 GC: But... I m3an 10:53 GA: | You... mean? | 10:53 GA: | I thought you were relatively nice. | 10:53 GC: NO 10:53 GC: No 10:53 GC: That's not what I m3an 10:53 GA: | Wait, who is mean? | 10:54 GA: | Am... are you calling me mean? | 10:54 GC: NO 10:54 GC: fuckin 10:54 GA: | Are the mean people fucking? | 10:55 GA: | Or... are they fucking, and you're saying 'no fuckin' because you won't allow this behavior? | 10:56 GC: I'm saying it... wouldn't b3 UNLIK3LY if w3 w3r3 in a quadrant tog3th3r... 10:56 GC: I m3an 10:56 GC: W3'v3 b33n fri3nds for a whil3 10:56 GA: | Keep it in your pants, nerd. | 10:56 GC: I 10:56 GA: | Heh, just kidding. Which quadrant you thinkin' of? | 10:57 GC: W3ll, I... don't r3ally hat3 you. 10:57 GA: | Thanks for the... compli...ment? | 10:58 GA: | Jeez, this is text chat. You don't have to make it be so awkward. | 10:58 GC: Holy fucking shit 10:58 GC: That is dumb 10:58 GC: WHy th3 fuck? 10:59 GC: Anyways, mayb3 som3thing r3d? p3rhapsibly? 10:59 GA: | I don't know about moirails. I've got my eye set on someone else. | 10:59 GA: | And, sorry to say, I'm just not interested in a red quadrant right now. | 11:00 GC: ((My heart tethys you're breaking it)) 11:00 GA: | Though... If I get an auspistice from Red, and I go black with Thiago, and I go pale with that person, and red with you... | 11:00 GA: | I'll fill up my whole grid! | 11:01 GC: ...cool? Gotta catch '3m all? 11:01 GA: | No, this isn't Bloodymon. | 11:02 GA: | Or Fiduspawn. | 11:04 GC: H3h3h3h 11:04 GA: | Anyway, sorry to turn you down, but I hope we can keep being friends with only the usual amount of awkwardness. | 11:05 GC: Y3ah 11:05 GA: | And maybe one day, it could happen >;) | 11:05 GC: ] :) hah 11:07 GC: W3lp, by3 I gu3ss 11:07 GA: | See ya. | 11:07 -- gimcrackCarnifex GC gave up trolling gallionicAcrobat GA at 23:07 -- Vyllen: FUUUUUUUUUUUCK.